


Break the Distance

by Sergeant32557083Barnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Hurt Myself While Writing This, M/M, Men Crying, Pain, Panic Attacks, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, So much angst I can't even, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, pretend civil war never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant32557083Barnes/pseuds/Sergeant32557083Barnes
Summary: Love hurts. Literally. When two people who are meant to be together touch, they feel the spark of pain called the Fuse. And after they are bonded, the longer they spend away from each other the more painful their first touch after time apart will be. Steve and Bucky were bonded… and then they were separated. For 70 years.(Or Bucky and Steve are soulmates reunited after 70 years and there is a lot of pain and angst and crying with eventual comfort)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is somewhat inspired by the awesome "Flare" series by WishingStar. Go read it because it is truly amazing!

Some people never touched, fearing the Fuse, going their whole loves wearing gloves whenever in someone’s presence to avoid accidental skin on skin contact and the bound of pain that comes with touching your soulmate. Of course, the majority of the population have spent their lives fantasizing of their Fuse as well as fearing it, hoping to meet them early on in their lives as it becomes more painful the older you get. For Steve the Fuse was barely a there, being just 7 when he met his soulmate, the feeling was nothing more than a zap just like when you touch something metal, it was unexpected, sure, but most certainly not unwelcome as he looked up at the boy who was shaking his hand, wondering if he felt that too.

The two were unsure whether it was the biggest moment of their lives or just a release of static energy but swore to each other that tomorrow, after building up their time apart, they would touch again just to make sure. Because after the first initial Fuse passes, the longer you spend away from your soulmate the more painful the reunion will be. The energy between you building and then being released in the first touch after time apart.

Steve waited all night in anticipation, wondering if the guy, Bucky he said his name was, that saved him from his bullies was truly the one. And of course, he was. The spark of pain was there again when they joined hands the next day stronger this time as they sat hidden from everyone’s sight to make the moment more special and private, holding hands and basking in the overwhelming feeling of comfort that comes after the Fuse when keeping the skin on skin contact with your other half.

As they grew they decided not to report their bond to the government, even though it was a legal requirement, as Steve so badly wanted to join the army, and gays were counted as dames and weren’t allowed to join. Bucky was just happy to be with Steve, willing to do anything for him even if it meant going on dates with girls to take the suspicion off their shared apartment and kissing them out where anyone could see. Even if it meant having the sour taste in his mouth right after from sharing something so intimate with someone other than Steve.

***

When Bucky got drafted, got captured and tortured by HYDRA, their Fuse after months apart when Steve came to rescue him was unlike anything they experienced before, never having spent more than a few days away from each other.

“Steve? Steve?” Bucky muttered, believing he was hallucinating once again. However, the belts that bound him were harshly ripped off and then his hand was firmly clasped in a bigger, warmer one and his battered body jolted from the force of their Fuse, his already blurry vision going white with pain and he heard Steve shushing him and petting his hair with the hand that wasn’t holding his own, coaxing him back to consciousness.

Steve’s Fuse was just as strong however he wasn’t tortured and starved for months, his body was stronger, pumping with super soldier serum and it only took him a second to recover from the pain. When Bucky came back to, he felt the familiar feeling of comfort and pleasure filling his body as he looked up at the love of his life who was still firmly grasping his hand.

“Come on Buck, we have to go now!” It pained Steve as all he wanted to do was let Bucky rest, his body and their bond heal through contact, but if he wanted them both safe they needed to get out of there. So, he pulled his soulmate up, trying to pass his own strength and energy through their bond and they made their way out of the HYDRA facility never letting go of each other’s hands.

***

And then Bucky fell, and Steve didn’t feel anything.

It should have hurt. It should have hurt a lot, losing your soulmate. But he didn’t feel it.

And then he crashed his plane, despite Peggy begging him not to, not wanting to live without Bucky.

And then he was frozen, and Bucky was found by HYDRA. And it wasn’t a day or a week or a month that they spent apart. It was 70 years.

***

Adjusting to the modern world was difficult enough and doing it whilst mourning the loss of his soulmate was tougher. There were theories that he was bonded to Sergeant Barnes however because they were both so careful there were no facts to prove them and officially, Captain America was never bonded. The Avengers, of course, tried to pry it out of him multiple times.

“So, Cap?” Here we go, thought Steve upon hearing Tony’s voice while on a plane, headed to a mission. He looked up and expectedly saw Tony’s smug face. “Ya ever Fuse with anyone?” Predictable.

“And why does this fact interest you so much, Tony?” Steve asked, forcing a smirk and pushing the ache in his chest aside at the reminder of Bucky. “Still hoping for something?”

“Hah! Good one. I’m happily bonded thank you very much. Pepper and I are doing great. You on the other hand. A tad lonely, aren’t you? Can’t be easy, along with being a man out of time.” Steve didn’t know whether the billionaire was genuinely concerned for his mental wellbeing or if he saw through Steve’s façade and how the topic truly affected him and just wanted to be a dick. Most likely the latter.

“That is none of your business.”

“Oh, come on, Capsicle.” Tony batted his eyelashes. “You can tell me anything.”

“Just let it go, Stark.” Steve snapped, running out of patience, getting interested and surprised glances at his outburst from the other Avengers who prior to this paid no mind to the conversation. And Tony defensively raised his hands but didn’t press on.

He never told them because he didn’t know how they would react. He learned that the world grew to become more accepting of same-sex soulmates, seeming to understand that people didn’t choose who they were to bond with, and even if they could it shouldn’t be a problem. He knew there were still many people who were against it and he wasn’t about to lose the only friends he’s made so far to this. He could handle it on his own.

Even if right now he felt like he was falling apart.

***

Steve fell into a routine with the Avengers, going on as many missions as he could so he wouldn’t drown in his sorrows and reclaiming his previous status as a captain, leading his team into battles. Little did he know it was all about to change. Don’t people say that it needs to get worse before it gets better? Well, Steve didn’t know it any other way.

Nothing prepared him for their latest enemy, the Winter Soldier. An assassin so skilled he’s never failed a mission in his life.

The Avengers were currently in a meeting trying to decide what their next move will be. “One thing I do know,” Sam said, “is that this guy needs to be stopped. Put down. He’s too dangerous to capture and get information about his bases.” Steve’s stomach twisted at the words of his best friends. He didn’t know what the feeling was. He’s killed plenty of bad guys before and never had a problem with it, and this guy was as bad as they came.

Looking at the close up they managed to get off the assassin’s masked face the pit in Steve’s stomach grew. There was something strikingly familiar in the soldier’s dull, icy blue eyes.

***

Nothing prepared Steve for the dark figure in his room when he woke up one night. Steve knew who it was immediately with the shoulder length hair, in his full gear, wide shoulders and the mask in place. His posture was assertive and calm. He wasn’t worried, Steve saw the rifle that was strapped to his back and found it strange that he wasn’t currently staring down the barrel of that gun.

Steve didn’t move. One move could have him dead in his own bed, he didn’t want to underestimate this guy, he knew just how skilled he was at what he did. However, he still stiffened, held his breath while his eyes scanned his room, locating objects that could potentially be used a weapon in case a fight broke out. Steve didn’t know how the guy got past Stark’s security or how he got into his room, but he knew that Jarvis most likely already reported the break-in.

“You’re my mission.” The assassin spoke suddenly, causing Steve’s gaze to dart back to him. His voice was hushed behind the mask. “I’ve had plenty of chances… why can’t I seem to kill you?” The strange feeling in Steve’s stomach that seemed to appear whenever The Winter Soldier was mentioned returned at those words as he remembered his hesitation from a few days ago during the meeting.

Before he could say anything, the soldier continued. “My handlers won’t be happy with me failing again.” He reached behind to grab his rifle and Steve took it as his chance and leapt out of bed, attacking the soldier who crashed into the wall behind him at the force of impact. He didn’t even seem to need recovery time and began fighting back immediately, seeming to be equally if not more skilled than Steve, dodging his hits and managing to strike at the same time, metal arm whirring when he used it, planting particularly hard hits.

The fight didn’t last long, however, before it came to an abrupt stop when the soldier’s bare human hand collided with Steve’s face and once the skin on skin contact was apparent, both fighters went down and went down hard. Steve felt as if he was hit by lightning, his body jolted and spasmed with the shocks. He couldn’t even scream from the agony he was in.

Through his pain blurred vision, he could see the Winter Soldier trying to get up and make an escape only to fall back down when his body spasmed again. He saw the Avengers burst into his room and take on the enemy. Steve tried to tell them not to kill him, but he couldn’t find his voice and was shushed by Natasha who came to sit beside him once the problem was taken care of. Steve let out one last pained whimper as the soldier, his soulmate, Bucky (he was sure of it now), was taken from the room, before passing out.

***

Steve woke up hours later, his body still in agony from the Fuse, longing for contact with its other half. He was now on his bed, Natasha Bruce and Tony in the room with him, talking in hushed voices. They noticed him trying to get up and rushed back to his side.

“What the fuck was that, Rogers?” Tony.

“Are you alright, Captain?” Bruce.

“Please tell me this is not what I think it is.” Natasha.

Steve grunted as he sat up with Natasha’s help and his hand straight away went to rub at his cheek where the soldi-, no, Bucky’s hand touched him, the bruise his fist left already healing with the serum’s help.

He was aching all over with pure need to be reconnected with Bucky, but he swallowed and pushed it down. Who knew how long he will have to endure it? Might as well get used to it for now. He couldn’t even be sure that Bucky was still alive as he remembered Sam’s words. The Avengers might have already killed him with his own rifle for all he knew. His friends weren’t savages but he saw how much they hated the Winter Soldier and he couldn’t blame them.

“So?” When he heard Tony’s voice he realised he still hadn’t answered any of their questions.

“Um,” he stalled, “That-, the soldier-” He couldn’t get the words out, not knowing what their reaction will be, they will probably think he’s insane to be bonded with the world’s most deadly assassin.

“Hurry up, Captain. We don’t have all day. Or well- night.” Tony said getting glares from both Natasha and Bruce.

“The soldier is Bucky. We were bonded before he- before he died. Or apparently, he didn’t. I guess spending over 70 years apart from your soulmate would generate quite the Fuse wouldn’t it?” He chuckled but there was no humour in it. In fact, it sounded more like a sob than the intended laugh.

“Jesus, Steve. Jesus, how is that even possible?” Natasha said.

Steve felt anger flare up inside of him. “You think I know? You know what I felt when he fell? Nothing. It was meant to hurt but it didn’t. And then I crashed that damn plane and it felt good because I didn’t want to live without him! Then I woke up here and mourned him for months although I felt like I didn’t have anybody to mourn and I never knew why I felt the way I did and now he’s back and- oh god,” Steve’s heart clenched, and he screwed his eyes shut. “Oh god I just got him back and now he’s most likely dead again. Fuck!” His breathing was now coming in short, harsh gasps.

“Steve. You have to calm down.” He felt his bed dip as someone sat next to him. “You’re having a panic attack, I need you to take some deep breaths with me.” He recognised the voice as Tony’s and was surprised that the genius was actually willing to help him. He looked at Tony, copying his exaggerated deep breaths unsuccessfully a few times before finally regaining control.

“Listen, Captain. You didn’t lose him again. He’s alive and is in one of Shield’s holding cells right now. He’s not dead.” Tony reassured him.

Steve couldn’t believe it.

He’s alive, he’s alive, he’s alive.

Bucky’s alive.

“When can I see him?” He asked in desperation.

“Woah there Steve, don’t get ahead of yourself. The guy just tried to kill you in your own bedroom, you don’t know how deep the programming is-”

“Programming? What programming?” he cut Tony off, anger seeping out of every pore. He was going to murder every single person who even dared to touch Bucky while he was frozen.

“We uh- Tony and Bruce hacked Hydra’s system and found his records while you were passed out. They found him in the snow and I’ll spare you all the gory details… basically, they turned him into their personal weapon. He did all the dirty work for the bastards and was in cryo between missions.” Natasha explained, and it took all willpower for Steve to keep calm and not spiral down into another panic attack or lash out in anger.

“So, while we figure out how bad the damage is and while he’s a danger to you or anyone else nobody gets to see him. I’m sorry, Steve. I know he’s your soulmate but-” Bruce was cut off by Steve.

“Alright, I get it. Can I please be left alone now?” Steve felt tears welling up in his eyes and a lump forming in his throat and he would die before he broke down before the world’s most famous team of superheroes. The ache in his body was getting worse, seeping into his heart, and the information about Bucky, his soulmate, being tortured by Hydra was too much to handle. Seems like the serum only improved his physical strength and did nothing for his emotions, because he was so close to breaking.

“Are you sure this is a good idea? Maybe we should take you to the medical wing? We don’t know what a Fuse this intense could do to you. Nobody has ever spent this long away from their mate and survived a shock that huge.”

“Whilst I appreciate the concern, Bruce. I’m fine. I would really just want to be left alone now thank you.” Steve was surprised to hear that his voice didn’t shake while he spoke and with sparing him one more doubtful look, the trio shuffled out of his room.

Outside, when alone, Tony asked Jarvis to give him access to the camera inside Steve’s room. He saw the super soldier, the symbol of America, curled up on himself with his face buried into one of his knees with his other leg tucked underneath him, looking impossibly small, one hand clutching at his hair and the other at his heart and his shoulders heaving with heavy sobs.

Tony felt like an intruder so with a quick movement he shut off the video and sagged in his chair, running a hand through his hair and over his face. At least now he knew the truth that was already so painstakingly obvious, Captain America was anything but fine.

***

Natasha suspected she was the only one who knew of Steve’s rapidly deteriorating condition and how much pain the veteran was truly in upon their talk yesterday.

Three days have passed since the Barnes fiasco. They heard nothing from Fury or any of the Shield agents and that’s exactly what they told Steve when he asked and threatened to go and check for himself. It pained Natasha to keep Steve away from Barnes since she could not even imagine being away from Bruce for even a few days not to mention 70 years.

Their fuse hurt enough to knock out a super soldier who kept fighting after being shot at five times on their last mission… it would have killed anyone else. Which is why she was getting concerned about the soldier. As stated in his files, his serum wasn’t as effective as Steve’s. While she respected Fury’s concern, he must know that the best way to recover from anything was with your soulmate by your side, nothing heals better than physical contact with your strength and health being shared with your other half through your bond. She knew the risks but thought maybe keeping them apart wasn’t as good of an idea. However, her opinion wasn't entirely unbiased and she knew that, her own history with Barnes tainting her judgement.

But looking at Steve’s hunched shoulders as he sat on the couch, no paying attention to whatever was on TV, the dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep the grip that he had on the remote, so much his hand shook with the force of it, she knew she was right.

Suddenly Steve threw his head back and let out a pained yelp and Natasha abandoned her watching post and rushed to his side.

“What’s wrong?” She asked as soon as she dropped to his knees beside the couch her friend lay on.

“Some- something’s wrong. Bucky. Please tell me he’s still alive. Oh god, it hurts.” Steve got out through gasps, trying to curl in on himself. Right on cue, Natasha’s phone rang and when she saw that it was Fury she picked up straight away.

“Something’s wrong with Barnes. Get Steve here, now!” He barked before hanging up.

“Jarvis tell Tony-”

“I already informed Sir about Mr Roger’s condition. He is currently waiting outside in his car.” Gosh, sometimes Natasha liked the AI Stark created more than Tony himself.

“Nat! Come on help me get him to the car!” Sam rushed into the room and with one of Steve’s arms over each of their shoulders they stumbled out of the building.

The whole ride to the Shield facility Steve was grasping Natasha’s hand while his other was on the verge of ripping out his own hair. Sam’s hand was on his shoulder trying to offer at least a little bit of comfort. Natasha didn’t have the heart to tell Steve that his grip on her significantly smaller hand was too hard and prayed for Barnes to hang on and for Tony to drive faster.

***

Upon arrival, Steve was the first out of the car, finding his ability to walk, run, on his own and his three friends were close behind, pushing through agents who were all informed of their arrival and didn’t protest.

Natasha wondered how Steve even knew where he was going as the facility was huge, but she didn’t question it, simply running behind along with Tony and Sam him hoping he didn’t collapse on them.

Soon enough they saw a worried looking Fury outside one of the many glass holding cells, holding various criminals.

Steve ran to the one-sided glass and saw Bucky laying on the cot on his side, thankfully not strapped down aside from the cuffs on his hands that Steve didn’t doubt he could get out of if he wanted to. His gear jacket and boots were abandoned on the ground, leaving him only in his pants and a white tank top. What Steve noticed was that his mask was still on. Bucky’s eyes were shut tight in pain and he was gripping the sheets he lay on with both his hands. Similar to the position Steve spent the last 3 nights in, away from his soulmate.

“He wasn’t doing so well even before but we all assumed it was because he was out of cryo for too long and he refused to eat or even take off his mask, so we didn’t give it much thought. But about an hour ago he started thrashing as if in pain and he burns through all sedatives. So, we assumed it was because of his bond. We wouldn’t be too worried just putting him out of his misery, but we don’t know how it will affect-” Fury’s explanation to Natasha and Sam was cut short by the Captain.

“Open it.”

“Steve, we don’t know-”

“Well, I fucking do! Does he look like he can hurt me? Look at him! Nothing he can do to me will hurt me more than you keeping me away from him right now so help me God open it or I will break this damn glass!” Steve was beyond frustrated.

Fury moved to the cell door and pressed his palm to the scanner which flashed green in approval and the door slid open and closed right after Steve rushed in.

He stopped at the bed, hesitating. Will it hurt as much as the last time? He wouldn’t mind enduring that pain again but looking at Bucky, pale, sweaty and breathing raggedly he didn’t know if he could handle it again.

“Stevie?” Steve heard a muffled voice and looked into the bleary, tired eyes of his soulmate, for the first time in 70 years seeing recognition in the blue irises. His mind flashed back to the war, when Steve rescued Bucky from Hydra, although this time it was much worse.

“Oh, Buck,” He said with a sob, reaching out with his hand but hesitating yet again right before his fingertips brushed the back of his lover’s hand. However, Bucky slowly released his grip on the sheet and turned his hand over, offering it to Steve who grasped without thinking any more about it.

This time, there was no pain, or maybe there would have been if they weren’t in so much pain already. Instead, everything stopped. The ache, the agony, it all seeped away being replaced by the familiar feeling of comfort. Steve heard Bucky’s breath hitch and saw a tear of relief slowly seeping out of his eye and Steve moved to interlace their fingers, carefully so Bucky’s wrists didn’t strain against the cuffs, not caring who was watching behind that glass. He wasn’t letting go of this man ever again.

He nudged Bucky carefully until he moved over to the wall so Steve could also slip onto the bed that wasn’t made for two super soldier sized people.

“Oh god, I missed you, Buck. You have no idea.” Steve whispered so only Bucky could hear reaching to tuck a strand of long, greasy hair behind Bucky’s ear. The other man was still crying and Steve could only guess why. But if anyone had the right to a breakdown it would be Bucky. “Why don’t we get rid of this mask?” Steve let his hand slowly reach behind Bucky’s head, giving him time to move away but was zapped as soon as he touched something that resembled an electronic lock. “Bastards!” He hissed, addressing the Hydra agents that designed it. The mask was something of a shock collar. It made anger well up inside him but he suppressed it, seeing him angry was the last thing Bucky needed right now. “It’s alright we’ll remove it, let me get Natasha-” he moved to get up but was met with a tug and a whimper of protest.

“No don’t go, please. I’ll be better. Just don’t let me go.” Steve immediately laid back down at the sound of the broken voice that was undoubtedly Bucky’s but sounded so unlike the strong, cocky man he used to know.

“Alright. It’s ok. You don’t need to be better, Buck... and I’m not going anywhere ever again.” He moved closer to press their foreheads together. The dreaded mask and the cuffs could wait.

He saw Bucky’s eyes start to drift shut and his breathing evening out but before he succumbed to sleep he whispered, “I missed you too, Stevie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter and I'm figuring out where this is going to go from here along with you guys :) wasn't actually meant to be multichapter but I asked and so many of you beautiful people wanted to read more so here it is!

They lay on the uncomfortably small cot for what felt like hours, Bucky snoring softly through the black mask that reminded Steve of a muzzle, made him feel sick to the stomach that Buck had been wearing it for 3 days straight and who knows how many before that. Steve’s hand that wasn’t strapped between their chests, gently grasping Bucky’s bound one, was tracing lines on the other man’s body. Anywhere he could reach, light feather touches over Bucky’s cheeks, down his neck and over his bare shoulder and back up again. He needed to feel him under his fingers, making sure that he wasn’t about to disappear. 

Sam watched his friend beyond the glass. He could not believe what he just witnessed. Right before Steve rushed into the room he saw the infamous Winter Soldier lay on the bed and he looked nothing like the fearless killer he fought a little longer than a week ago. And when Steve grasped his offered hand, he saw him shaking with relief, saw the tears that escaped his eyes and seeped into the standard white pillow. And once Steve went to lie down next to his soulmate he couldn’t help but look away feeling like an intruder on such an innocent yet intimate moment. 

He turned to Natasha and Fury, seeing Tony down the corridor, pacing while on the phone. “What do we do now?” He asked. He was lost. This was the man that he suggested they kill in a meeting three days ago, and everyone agreed. Of course, he didn’t know the soldier’s relationship to Steve but in his defence, even Steve didn’t know the soldier’s relationship to Steve. 

“He’s a wanted criminal who worked for Hydra for the last 70 years give or take. Even if we could legally let him go I would be apprehensive. You all know how dangerous this guy is. Heck, the only reason he still has that goddamn arm is because we don’t know how to remove it and none of the sedatives we give him work on him, he burns through everything just like our Captain over there.” Fury tried to reason. He, himself was still recovering from his own encounter with the soldier so he wasn’t too keen on the idea of letting him waltz out of here. 

“Nick, you saw his files,” Natasha spoke. “Hydra wasn’t too kind to him either.” Natasha had her own reasons for being on Barnes’s side but right now she was more concerned for Steve’s wellbeing. They have gotten close over the months Steve lived with them in the tower, getting to know the soldier. She had always wondered why he so rarely smiled and what he drew in those sketchbooks of his. Now she had a pretty good idea.

“I get that. But he’s killed hundreds. We don’t have his list of victims yet.”  


“Either way. I don’t think Steve will be leaving his side anytime soon and it doesn’t matter where you keep him.” Sam said turning back to look at how peaceful the two looked, laying there side by side.

***

Steve felt Bucky stirring and withdrew his hand that was tracing patterns on his skin but kept their hands interlocked. 

Bucky’s breath hitched and his eyes flew open, upon landing on Steve he scrambled up, breaking the contact and huddling against the wall as far away from Steve as he could get.  


“Steve get out of there.” He heard Fury’s voice through the speaker in the room but waved him off.  


Bucky sat there for a few seconds before his face scrunched up and he reached and harshly snatched Steve’s hand with his human one again, holding him by the wrist, posture relaxing slightly but not completely. 

“Why does it hurt when I’m not touching you?” He spat out harshly. “Where am I? Who are you?” He looked around the room in confusion. Then back at Steve, eyes steely and hard, unlike Bucky but a lot like the Winter Soldier.

“You’re alright, Bucky-” 

“Why do you keep calling me that?” he looked offended at the name.

“That’s your name, Buck. It’s what you liked to be called.” He knew that doing something the soldier wasn’t comfortable within this came using the name Bucky when addressing him could get his throat ripped out by the metal hand that was currently at the ready next to the one still grasping Steve's wrist, fist clenched. 

“Who are you?” the soldier continued his line of questioning.

“I’m Steve. We- it hurts when you’re not touching me because our bond is very damaged right now. After the Fuse-” Steve stopped speaking as Bucky jerked back from him, letting go of his wrist once again, his body filling with the familiar feeling of discomfort that he was sadly getting used to.

“Bond? The Fuse? Are you trying to tell me that you’re my soulmate.” the bitterness in Bucky’s voice broke Steve’s heart all over again. “Assets don’t have soulmates.”  


“You’re not an asset, you’re a person-”

“Just get out. I don’t want you here. All you do is remind me of the fact that I failed my mission.” Bucky- no- the soldier snarled harshly.

“Bucky, you don’t have a mission anymore, you’re not at Hydra. And this is the only way you can properly heal-” 

“I don’t care. Just leave me alone.” His voice was demanding, letting Steve know that this was the end of their discussion, that there was no convincing him. However, Steve also knew that being apart would only further damage their bond, it wouldn’t have made much of a difference before, after being apart for 70 years but now that they have made contact after they Fused yet again it would just continue deteriorating. He wasn’t worried about himself, all Steve wanted was for Bucky to heal and not be in pain like he knew he would be once Steve left this room. 

His desire to respect Bucky’s wishes won, however, knowing that he didn’t get any of that during his time with Hydra. “Alright. Whatever you want, Bucky.” He deliberately didn’t stop using the nickname in hopes that it would trigger something, and partially because it brought him comfort at how easily the name slid off his tongue. 

Bucky hadn’t moved from his position from where he was cowering against the wall, eyes cold and unforgiving, his cuffed hands out in front of him ready to attack if he felt the need. But Steve just simply stood from the cot and sparing his soulmate another longing look walked out the door after being let out by Fury and past everyone, feeling their gazes burning into his skull, but Steve wasn’t ready for confrontation as he felt his eyes watering and the pain grow as he walked away from the man who he loved the most in this world. 

If Bucky needed time, he would give him time. If Bucky wanted space, he would give him space.  


If Bucky wanted nothing to do with him ever again, he would suffer the through the pain of being apart from him for the rest of time.


End file.
